EP-A-0637586 discloses benzofuran derivatives, including 4-carboxamides, ad acetylcholine esterase inhibitors.
WO-A-9408962 discloses benzofuran analogues as fibrinogen receptor antagonists.
WO-A-9203427 discloses benzofuran-2-carboxamides, with a 3-substituent selected from hydroxy, acyloxy, alkoxy, optionally alkyl-substituted aminoalkoxy, alkylsulphonylamino, optionally alkyl-substituted aminoalkylsulphonyl or arylsulphonylamino, as a remedy for osteoporosis.
EP-A-0685475 discloses benzofuran-2-carboxamides as anti-inflammatory agents.
WO-A-9603399 discloses dihydrobenzofuran-4-carboxamides as inhibitors of phosphodiesterases.
Phosphodiesterases (PDE) and Tumour Necrosis Factor (TNF), their modes of action and the therapeutic utilities of inhibitors thereof, are described in WO-A-9636595, WO-A-9636596 and WO-A-9636611, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The same documents disclose benzofuran derivatives having utility as PDE and TNF inhibitors.